Now and Forever, Always
by Ya Wouldn't Understand
Summary: Sequel to Alike But Different - Life has changed in Arendelle. With their respective powers gone, their features have changed to the same as their parents'. The castle life is now boring and uneventful, until Anna reads something in a book that changes everything and promises to bring back their powers... Please read, and reviews are deeply appreciated! *Ellz42*
1. Love Closed Off By Doors

**AN: Hi! I'm so excited to give you the sequel to Alike But Different! I'm sorry I took so long, I've already written chapter 4 (which I don't normally do) but the reason I took so long was that I couldn't find any spare time to upload (when I had Internet). Thank you for all your reviews on the last one and I hope you enjoy this sequel! Next chapter will be up very soon!**

**REVIEWS APPRECIATED!**

* * *

For the many months after, life was rather pleasant. The girls' hair faded gradually to the same chocolate brown as their parents' had been. Their powers made no obvious effort to return.

Elsa mostly enjoyed being normal, but Anna thoroughly despised it. She had powers for three or four days (who was counting?) and then Elsa's stupid fiancée had to go and ruin it by dying. I mean, it was the first in forever that she really did genuinely feel like more than just the princess. But life went on, waiting for no one.

Joshua and Elsa married in the same chapel as Kristoff and Anna had, only four weeks after the ordeal. It was only small and simple; very few people were actually permitted attendance. Their romance stayed strong, bringing new surprises with every turn, so no one was the slightest bit shocked to hear that Elsa was pregnant with twins.

Anna and Kristoff were also quite fruitful in their relationship, partly due to the fact that Kristoff believed that he should make it up to Anna. Anna had proven pregnant, just weeks later. The child was born 3 months afterwards, a delightful young girl, with Kristoff's wild blonde hair and head shape, and Anna's everything else. Soon after, they were expecting children again. No surprise there, from the clear way they adored their first, christened Princess Thea.

Joshua was overwhelmed by the mass of work that followed being King. He grew pale and listless, only seen at mealtimes, public events, the powder room by servants and in the royal chambers by Elsa. His lean muscles ached for the physical involvement of his beloved carpentry. They longed to be used again for skilful purposes. Elsa herself had shrugged off her bright and happy attitude—her cheerfulness—herself and become an emotionless zombie under the extreme weight on her shoulders as Arendelle's Queen. For such a minuscule principality, there sure was a lot of work.

One dull morning, same as any other morning, Anna burst into Elsa's study.

"Elsa, you'll ne-" she blurted out, cut off abruptly by Elsa.

"Anna, what have I told you?"

"Please Elsa, not this again."

"You must knock. Rules before urgency."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Anna brushed off the enforcement. "Can you at least listen to my message?"

"Go ahead," Elsa groaned.

Anna took a DEEP breath. "Well, I've been reading–"

"You're always reading," Elsa cut off immediately.

"Elsa! You said you wouldn't interrupt!" Anna complained. Elsa mumbled a nearly inaudible "sorry". Anna continued. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she stole a glance at Elsa's guilty face, "I've been reading up on old Arendellian stories and such. Turns out, way over in the Southern Isles, there is another set of trolls, much like ours, but much smarter, who can return something lost, no matter how impossible. They can return anything from a lost brooch to a lost memory. Their location was entrusted in Arendelle's royal family many years ago, but otherwise unknown. This might be what we need to get our powers back! We just need to find it," she finished.

Elsa was excited. As much as she loved normality, it wasn't right. It just felt... wrong. It didn't feel like her. She'd lived her life as an outcast in fear of them, but she still missed her powers deeply. So she jumped at the chance to find them. Of course, she was a Queen, and so she had to act calm and collected, so she only let through a happy smile and an eager nod.

"I told Kristoff," Anna went on, "and he was sure it would work. He just warned us to stay away from the royal family there..."

"Yeah..." agreed Elsa. No one wanted to see Hans or anyone related to him.

oOoOo

Elsa broke into Joshua's office. "Come on, Josh, get up off your lazy a**." He leapt 3 metres into the air, startled by the sudden noise.

"I can't," he moaned. "I've got work to do."

"You've done enough of that lately. You need a break."

"Elsie, as much as I'd love a break, I need to finish this. Kingdom first."

"Joshie, please. The kingdom doesn't give a s*** if we take a break. Seriously, thousands of new paper comes in every day. Trying to sign and sent it all off is just pointless. Leave it to the advisors."

"Elsa. I won't say it again. I have work to do. Now leave me in peace." His voice was dangerously low.

"You've turned into a Royal Grump, you have." Before he could retaliate, she added, "I suppose you still wouldn't change your mind if I told you that we were to go on a teeny expedition to attempt to return my powers?"

"We can't go travelling! You are heavily pregnant for goodness' sake!"

"I am aware of that."

"You're in no condition to be traipsing about in the wilderness!"

"I am aware of that," she repeated.

"The baby could be damaged. And you, of course!"

"I am aware of that," she said again. "However," she continued before he could protest further, "I believe it would be best for all of us if we left. You, especially, need plenty of fresh air. You've spent the last 7 months cooped up in this tiny room! And we all know you hate it. We all need a long break from work anyway, YOURSELF INCLUDED. So get up off your fat backside-"

"Hey!"

"-and get moving." For emphasis, she strutted to his chair and tipped it slightly forward, throwing him off balance and dumping him flat on the floor.

"Alright, whatever, you've convinced me, let's kiss these stupid papers goodbye." He scribbled a note for his advisor, and led Elsa out of the study.

* * *

**Yeah so next chapter they set off and stuff. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	2. The Cold Now Bothers Me, Anyway

**AN: I am extremely sorry for not uploading this sooner. I've just been really busy and stuff so don't blame me. I did write this a long time ago, so there really is no excuse. I thank you for your reviews, and you inspire me with your feedback. Unfortunately, on my original story there was a berry negative review. I'd like to reply to that.**

**Dear Horrible Person: I don't care if you have seen it before. It's not about the content. It's about the story and how it's written. it's obvious you didn't even read the story. So please get off this site if you cannot refrain from offensive and stupid reviews.**

* * *

They rendezvoused at the courtyard entrance. Kristoff's sled was piled high with essentials and Sven was tethered on tightly. An extra trailer was attached, providing room for Elsa and Josh. They were all dressed for freezing temperatures, even Elsa, who was now actually bothered by the cold.

The gates were swung open and everyone clambered onboard the 'Sven-Mobile'. Kristoff flicked the reins and they were off, sweeping through the woodland in the direction of the Southern Isles. Anna couldn't stop worrying about if they might come upon Hans. Would he recognise her, even with brown hair? Most likely not, but who could tell? Her hand were clamped onto the sides of the seat and she looked more stressed than Elsa with her paperwork before a major ball. Kristoff saw the anxious expression on Anna's face and tried to reassure her.

"It'll be fine, Anna. I'll protect you from all harm."

Anna nodded a reluctant agreement and settled down into the soft leather seats, enjoying the winter sun while it was there.

Josh had never felt freer. The wind was whistling by his ears, blowing his long raven hair over his face. Elsa, seated in front of him, was also clearly enjoying the rush. Her light brown braid flipped over her shoulder, whipping Josh in the face. He spat it out, and kissed her. She was surprised, but went with the flow.

The harsh midday morning sun changed to a cold afternoon one and everything cooled down. The grey clouds gathered overhead, until a light snow drifted over them. Elsa shivered in delight, examining the delicate and unique patterns formed by the clouds. She sighed with content and melted into the eiderdown cushions below her, floating into a deep sleep.

Josh watched her sleep, and thought he had never met another human being as stunningly beautiful as Elsa. Even with her more natural-looking complexion and hair, she hadn't changed otherwise. Her bronze hair still shone brightly in the sunlight, catching the rays and reflecting them. Her eyes, now gently concealed by her eyelids, would sparkle like the once-frozen fjord on a summer's day. Everything about her was stunning. He couldn't help gaping at her.

-=- Time Lapse -=-

Elsa shot awake. They had stopped, and Anna was dutifully preparing dinner. Josh and Kristoff were chatting away by the fireside, singing songs and laughing like madmen. But back to the reason Elsa had woken.

A burning pain situated itself in Elsa's abdomen. She was gasping in pain, clutching her stomach. Her lower half was soaked and she screamed for help. Josh dropped everything and ran to her.

"Elsie, are you okay?!" His voice filled with concern.

"Of course not, you idiot! The bloody baby's coming!" she screeched as she slapped him square across the face. Used to it, he turned to the others for help.

"Any ideas on what to do?" he asked.

Anna ordered Kristoff to watch over the fire while she was gone. "This could be another false alarm... but let's be safe and support her anyway."

Quickly, Elsa's pain ended. "False... alarm..." she managed through gritted teeth. "Looks like the Queen just had a Royal Accident."

They all laughed it off, and Elsa joined them by the fire, where dinner had just finished cooking. Anna served the meal on simple wooden plates. "Courtesy of your kind husband. Really, where do all these fine men come from?" she wondered aloud.

"Beautiful women like you."Anna blushed profusely. Josh always knew exactly what to say. "Feeling better, Elsie?"

"Definitely. Sorry for scaring you all. I really did think the baby was coming. It's been well over 9 months."

"Only 9 months and 1 week," Josh muttered under his breath. Elsa leaned forward, with great difficulty, and slapped him hard across the face again. "OW!" he yelped. "What was that for?!" He pretended to look hurt.

"You know what. Really, Anna, what made you think that these men were fine?"

"They're helpful and kind," Josh offered.

"Oh shut up, you." She kissed him to make sure. It was meant to be quick, but Josh refused to release her, and he was so good, that it lasted a very long time. So good, in fact, that she fell on top of him.

Anna wished Kristoff was still like that. But he was always busy, or too tired. As if on cue, he leaned over and kissed her, savouring the romantic moment as it hovered in the cool night air around them. But it had to end.

Reluctantly, Anna stood up. The sun was well below the mountains now, and the night creatures would soon begin their prowl. She tied the large sack of provision to a rope and slung it over a tree trunk. She pulled it high off the ground and tethered the other end to a log. "Well, we'd better be off to bed," Josh announced, scooping Elsa up as if she were a delicate china collectible. Elsa nodded slowly, yawning, and snuggled deeper into Josh's arms. How Anna longed for Kristoff to do such things with her, but as mentioned before, he had (romance-wise) gone slack.

Instead, he grasped her hand and led her to their tent. She tried to gaze into his eyes, to find the caring romantic he was inside. Instead, his eyes were filled with sadness. A thought formed in her mind.


	3. Do You Wanna Go On a Night Walk?

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the feedback I didn't get! You're supposed to REVIEW, so do it! I hate looking at my story and finding only one more review, and that's just _sad. _I mean, seriously guys, is that all I get for slaving hours over my iPod just for you?! I've heard it's good, that I'm good, so why no feedback? GET A CLUE!**

**And if you don't want to read about raw passion and solid romance, you'd best not read this chapter.**

* * *

Joshua lay on the makeshift mattress first, waiting ever so patiently for his darling Elsa to finish sealing the tent flaps. She cuddled into his arms, pulling the fuzzy blanket to her shoulders. They lay unmoving for a long time.

Finally, Elsa gave up. Sleep refused to replace her consciousness. She hoped Josh was awake.

"Josh?" she ventured.

"Yes, my sweet?" he answered softly.

"I can't sleep," she mumbled.

"Neither can I," he agreed. He twisted so that he was gazing into her shining blue eyes. "Moonlight walk, perhaps, or maybe some fun?" he suggested.

A cheeky grin spread widely across Elsa's face, and she made no attempt to conceal it. After all, she was against that now. "Let's do both," she chose, with a sense of finality.

She pulled him up and stalked to the knots holding the tent flap shut. She fumbled wordlessly for a minute, then cursed as her nail broke under the strain. "Woah, Elsie, calm down, don't spoil the magic," he warned. Then he took her hands in his, and together they finished unraveling the tight knots. He kissed her, before leading her out the open flaps. They joined hands and strolled into the woodland.

They had been walking for a while, enjoying the idle chat and occasional kiss, when there was a strange noise. It was like a strangled yelp, then silence. They froze, peering cautiously into the surrounding darkness.

"Josh..." Elsa whispered.

"I know, baby." He slowly placed his arms around Elsa's waist, protectively nudging her closer to his side. "Stay close, Elsie, and move as silently as possible," he ordered softly. Elsa nodded, her eyes wide with fear.

They carefully trod back to their tent. Josh's arms stayed protectively around Elsa's waist, his eyes cautiously scanning the area. Then he saw it. He halted Elsa without a word, then slowly pointed to a tree, mouthing the word, "Climb." Elsa obediently turned and shimmied up the tree, not looking down. The beasts eyes followed her, then flicked back to Josh, licking its lips. Instinctively, Josh leapt onto the nearby tree, leaping from branch to branch until at last he was safe from the terrifying clutches of the beast. He recognised it as a black bear. He sighed with relief and cuddled next to Elsa. "Safe."

But Elsa, ever the worrier, asked, "But how will we get back?"

oOoOo

Anna crossed in front of him, pausing as she faced him. She stood up on tiptoe as she always had to, then dove into his face, breathing in the sweet smell of his sweat as their lips collided. She attacked with a furious passion, stunning the surprised Kristoff, before he regained his composure and shrugged her off. "Kristoff!" Anna yelped. She had tears in her eyes, threatening to flood her face if he didn't do something about it.

"Sorry, Anna. Not now," he weakly apologised.

"Why not?" Anna yelled.

"Because I'm not in the mood!"

"You're never in the mood! The last time we ever did anything romantic because you wanted to, we were drunk!"

"Anna, please-"

"Admit it! You don't love me! You've probably met some other pretty chick who's smarter than I am!"

"I- Anna, why would you think that?!"

"Because I know you more than I love you."

"I'm- I'm speechless, Anna. This is ridiculous!"

"You're right! Why bother? You nev-" He cut her off abruptly with a passionate kiss.

"Anna, you're so sexy when you're angry," he mumbled. Anna wanted to screech at him, but she was enjoying it too much, and decided to just let it play itself out. "I love you," she murmured back. Her arms wrapped tightly around his thick shoulders, pulling him closer as she begged for more.

He swept her up in a huge hug, and held her close.

"Anna, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for negle-" Anna pressed her index finger against his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

"Sshh... I don't need an apology. I understand that you're a busy man." Her tone was genuine.

"I know, it's not an apology, it's an answer." She looked into his eyes, saw no lie there and nodded for him to continue.

"I was just so caught up in being the leader I forgot about us. And I admit to checking out other girls and thinking terrible thoughts of them. But I've only ever loved you, and if we are ever separated, my heart desperately yearns for your return. So accept me again as your adoring husband, and in turn, your happiness will always be my priority. And while it's not an acceptable excuse, I have been very anxious as to how Thea has been. I love her as much as you, and worry about her every waking moment," he finished.

"It's okay, Kristoff, I understand. And I love you more than the colour black."

"Black isn't a colour."

"Exactly." She punched Kristoff playfully on the arm.

"Well, I love you more than dandelions."

"You hate dandelions!"

"Precisely." He poked her in the stomach. "So... How's the product of our 'undying' love going? Too big yet?"

"No, but soon. My back pains are nearing unbearable, and I'm only 7 months! You can only imagine the turmoil Elsa's going through!"

"Nothing ever hurt that woman."

"Actually, a while before we left, she and I were talking about our children, and turns out that she gets it pretty hard. She says she has difficulty walking, and sitting straight, and the morning sickness is still frequent. She says that she's coping pretty well, but we'll just have to see."

"I don't care about Elsa as long as you're safe." Anna smiled and affectionately nudged his head with hers. He gently kissed her forehead. Anna shivered.

"Christ, it's cold."

"We better get you inside then." He took her into the tent, and, tying up the flaps, snuggled in next to her. He threw his arms around her, and held her close all night, falling asleep to the steady rhythm of her breathing and the smell of the perfume she applied daily.

oOoOo

"Let's do something crazy."

"Like what?" Elsa asked.

"Like leap through the trees like tree frogs."

"Are you kidding? Do you know how stupid that sounds?!"

"No... I must be tired."

"Very." She paused. A grin grew on her face. "Let's do it!"

Yes, they were crazy, Elsa thought to herself later. But crazy suited them. It suited them more than being royal. Average is shocking. Normal is boring. Adventurous is good. Stupid is great. Crazy is fantastic. Crazy is THEM.


	4. Hidden Heart

**Aww... No reviews... Do you guys hate me or something? I'm sorry if so. I can't help being human. I guess this might be the last chapter then.**

* * *

The sun rose swiftly above the rolling hills, sparkling off the dew present on the ground. Elsa and Josh scrambled down the final tree and sat by the glowing embers of last night's fire. Now they needed to serve breakfast, then they could set off again on the remaining 3-day journey ahead of them. Elsa sparked the fire while Josh prepared the porridge-like food for the meal. Soon the fire was burning brightly, providing reliable warmth in the cold morning air, and the porridge stuff was cooking rapidly. They took the pot of breakfast and plated it up just as Anna and Kristoff emerged from the tent, yawning and bleary-eyed.

They grabbed eagerly for the bowls, tucking in gratefully.

Shortly after she had eaten, Elsa leaned over and promptly threw up everything she had eaten previously. "Morning sickness," she assured everyone.

Later, the dishes were rinsed and packed away, the fire stomped out and the tents rolled up. They climbed aboard the sleigh once more and set off along the route.

Most of them spent the time napping away, and at about midday Josh took over the reins, providing Kristoff some alone time with Anna. Elsa moved to the front in Anna's place.

Anna and Kristoff's relationship had improved dramatically. They were more open and caring to each other. There was no more tension, no more worry, just love.

Elsa and Josh enjoyed some quiet chat together up the front. Josh's left hand, the one not holding the reins, was entwined in Elsa's, refusing to let go. Their hands grew increasingly sweaty, but neither person cared. No actual steering was involved; all Josh had to do was keep a sturdy eye on the road. No distractions, but that was rather impossible. Josh couldn't stand watching the same boring things, and kept glancing at Elsa. He sidled closer to her.

"Hey, Elsie," he greeted, putting his arm around her. She nudged it aside, moving over a tad. "Aww, Elsie, what did I do now?"

"Keep your eyes on the road. I know it's boring but at least nothing'll go wrong."

"Alright, fine," he sighed, making a big dramatic show of trying to stare at the road ahead.

"Would a kiss shut you up?"

"Probably."

She pecked him on the cheek. "Now, back to work." Josh groaned loudly and turned back to the road ahead. His eyes filled with panic.

"Duck!" he screamed.

Elsa looked up just in time and crouched low. Anna and Kristoff did the same. "Whew! That was a close one!" Anna exclaimed.

Unfortunately for Josh, nothing else happened until the reins switched hands again.

They set up camp again late afternoon, finishing a little before dark. They worked like a well-oiled machine. Kristoff gathered the firewood, Anna mixed the food, Elsa prepared the fire and Josh pitched in wherever necessary. Dinner was plain, just dried vegetables in boiled water, making a bland stew. At least it was food.

They all headed to bed early, but with no intentions of sleeping, or adventures for that matter.

oOoOo

They were off again, slicing through the thick undergrowth, tearing down the old merchants' track. They rarely stopped, in an attempt to shorten the journey's length to 1 more day instead of the apparent 2. They could now see the stunning blue waters of the ocean and smell the salty scent of the clear water.

They came across a small village, and used this encounter to purchase fresher food. They selected an ice box, some salmon and half a cow's worth of beef. They purchased clean clothes and blankets, and set off once more.

oOoOo

Finally, they reached the dock. The ferry would take them to one of the Isles that the ancient books decreed that the Southern Trolls resided. The timetable showed that the next stop would be in an hour, so they had free time to wander. Elsa and Josh were still shaken from their ordeal with that... beast and decided to stay by the sled. They sat, enjoying the sun rays that filled them with inner hope.

"They call it Hope Beach."

They spun around to find a weathered old man, who looked to be well over 65.

Elsa held out her hand in a handshake gesture. "How do you do? My name is Elsie and my husband here is Josh. Your name is...?" she asked politely.

"None of your f***ing business," the man replied gruffly, dropping all signs of hospitality from his voice. "Mind you, you're a rather pretty little thing, aren't you?" He sidled up to Elsa. She tried to inch away but he just got closer and closer.

"Get away from her!" Josh demanded.

"Suit yourself." The man shrugged and took a step back, staring longingly at Elsa.

"Oh, stop it," Elsa scolded. "You're as bad as Josh on Wine Night."

"Hey!"

The man shrugged again and sat down on a log.

"Leave us alone, please," Josh begged the man.

"I'm afraid I can't. I am waiting for the ferry."

"Who are you exactly, anyway?" Elsa asked again.

"Troy, the King of the Southern Isles. You?"

Josh was taken aback by surprise but Elsa kept her cool. "I thought we answered that."

"Yes, but judging by the way you carry yourselves, you especially, Elsie, there is more to your title."

Elsa sighed in exasperation.

"Very well. I see there is no keeping of secrets from Your Majesty." Josh seemed about to protest, so Elsa continued on quickly. "I am Royal Escort for the Queen. My brother here is the same for the King."

"Oh, give it up already! I went to your wedding for God's sake! I know exactly who you are, Queen Elsa I and King Joshua III!"

"Please don't use our full titles. King and Queen is alright, but adding the numbers just annoys me. Please, just Josh and Elsa."

The man nodded graciously.

Elsa decided to clear some things up. "If you're the king himself, why were you trying to feel her up? Especially since you knew who she was."

"I didn't quite recognise her then. But the Queen recently disappeared, and I'm half blind, but I know how her body feels. I was trying to see if you were her, and that's also why I am over on this side of the sea."

"I'm sorry hear that about the Queen," Elsa said sincerely. But what she really thought was, Who does this heartless swine think he's fooling?! "But first of all, touching every girl you meet won't work! Besides, you already have 13 sons!" Elsa chided.

"And 4 daughters," Troy corrected.

"Whatever. But you have plenty of kids! You don't need any more!"

"I've had to disown most of them. Troublemakers, they were."

"We know."

"You've met one?"

"Hans."

"Ah, Hans. Biggest disappointment since forever. Tried to get with every woman in the Northern Lands."

"Takes after you," Josh muttered.

"Don't you dare insult my family's pride!" Troy was standing now, glaring furiously at Josh.

"Your family ain't got no pride!" Josh retaliated. "They're all too busy assaulted every woman in sight!"

"You are going too far!" Troy warned.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Now calm it." Elsa tried to intervene but it was too far out of hand.

Josh stomped up to Troy and stared him down. The other man stared back up at him. Then Josh swung his arm back and punched Troy until he sank to the ground. He turned to Elsa. "You might want to turn around for this." Elsa turned and faced the sparkling blue water, drinking in all the sights and smells. Josh stripped the man bare and threw him in a thornbush. A strangled groan came from the sharp tangle of spikes.

As if on cue, the ferry arrived. Anna and Kristoff came out of the trees and paid their fare. Elsa and Josh followed suit. Sven was ordered to go home; they would be taking a sailing ship back. He took off and everyone grabbed a seat.


	5. Dry Land is Better than Boat

**AN: I'm still really unsatisfied with the response to my work. I work really hard on it, and what do I get? _Two _review?! Come on, guys! If you are reading this right now, please review me. NOW. **

* * *

The constant rocking of the boat got to Kristoff. He might not get sled-sick or reindeer-sick, but he sure as hell got boat sick. He spent the whole one day ride to the Southern Isles below deck, puking his guts out. Josh himself got a little sick, but only after catching a whiff of the smell downstairs. Elsa's stomach churned, too, but she held her ground and the nausea passed. Only Anna was completely unaffected. She skipped across deck, singing, as if everything were normal, as if her husband wasn't horribly seasick, as if she had never had powers.

Josh and Elsa wished they were sick too, so that he might not have to listen to Anna sing another line.

When at last they reached the island, known as Terenfel, they were exhausted. They all staggered off the ship, gulping in the fresh sea air. The companions found a motel to stay in, securing most of the rooms. Elsa bought them all a fresh lunch of seafood. Kristoff just stared at his, refusing to eat. Anna ate it for him.

"We begin our search on the morrow," she announced afterwards. "We've only a few hours 'till dark."

They all bundled back to the motel, unpacking belongings and preparing for the first night in a real bed since they left. They all expected they would fall asleep the second their head touched the pillow. But each had their own personal worries.

Anna: Will we run into Hans? God, I hope not!

Kristoff: Is Sven okay on his own? I don't want him attacked! He's my best friend!

Elsa: Will the trolls be able to grant our powers back? I don't want to be plain forever!

Josh: I hope we don't have piles of work when we get back!

But swiftly, their excessive worrying tired them all, leading them to soothing dreams.

oOoOo

They left the motel before the sun rose over the hills. They were well into their search before it peeked through the treetops.

They climbed trees, swam across lakes, dug holes, lifted heavy rocks, but the trolls remained to be seen.

In fact, many days went by like this. "Anna," Elsa called to her sister on the 5th day. "Are you absolutely sure that the trolls were on this island?"

Anna nodded. "Absolutely." She leaned against a tall tree trunk, and disappeared through it with a startled yelp. "Anna?" Everyone ran to the tree Anna had been at on seconds before. Elsa pushed on it and found her hands slid straight through it. She beckoned to the other two to follow, then walked into the tree.

oOoOo

Anna screamed as she zoomed down a hole in the ground. She had no idea how she got there, or how fast she was travelling, but it scared her. She was just casually talking with Elsa, then... POP! There goes Anna. Off into the great unknown.

She landed with a bump at the bottom of the chute. An extra thick slab of mods had been put there, most likely to stop the injuries of the passengers.

"Welcome, young Anna. We are the Southern Trolls. What brings you to our secret hideaway?"

"My sister and I used to have these amazing extraordinary powers. She had ice and I had fire. It was great, but then Elsa's husband was crushed in a castle collapsing. So we combined every inch of our power and we brought him back to life. It came with some consequences, though. We lost our powers."

Just then, Elsa, followed by a tangle of husbands tumbled down a chute. "Anna!" Elsa cried, running to her. "Looks like we found the trolls."

"Yeah," Elsa agreed, breathless.

The groans from the corner decreased as the boys untangled themselves. The troll leader spoke again, with the same level of dignity and grace as he had the first time.

"These must be your men. Which is Elsa's husband?"

Josh raised his hand in reply. "Here," he answered meekly.

"Come closer, Elsa and Anna, and we will return what has been lost."

They came closer. "Kneel." The pair knelt, side-by-side. An electric shock ran through Anna's body. She cried out in agony, convulsing on the ground. Elsa just held her head between her hands as if to block out a terrible noise. Josh and Kristoff were held back. "They must be left to complete the delicate process alone. Any interference removes all effects."

In a final burst of purple light, Anna and Elsa were standing where they had been writhing in pain only a few minutes before. Josh clutched his heart and dropped to the ground, motionless. Elsa screamed, and passed out. Anna took control.

"Leader of the Trolls, we have a secondary item to be returned. Joshua's life."

The troll leader, who called himself Fafa, began to think. This was an unusual case. Perhaps he could get some bargaining out of this.

"Young Anna of Arendelle, I am afraid I cannot yet answer your demand. Your friend here," he gestured to Josh, "Will stay here. His life will be returned enough that his body may preserve, but will not be fully returned until you complete the tasks I set. Then, if I am satisfied the debt has been resolved, King Joshua of Arendelle the Third will be free. Do you graciously accept this challenge?"

This was a lot to ask of Anna. She lowered her head as she thought about it. Elsa, she knew, would refuse to leave the cavern without the accompaniment of Josh, but at least Kristoff would help. She raised her chin.

"I accept, on the condition that if I fulfil it, no more challenges may be set and that Josh's life will be returned instantly."

Fafa nodded. "Then here is your task." He dug through the folds on his mossy cloak and pulled out a crumpled parchment, tossing it at Anna's feet and rolling away. Kristoff read over Anna's shoulder aloud.

"You will free Gary from the Southern Isles Dungeons. He will be brought back, where true justice shall be served."

Obviously this parchment had been opened, folded, reopened and refolded every which way many times. This gave them the impression that they were indeed not the first adventurers to receive this task.

Anna turned and pulled away a few loose rocks, unearthing a rope ladder leading to the forest above. One by one, they scrambled up the ladder. They marched back into the town centre, hailed a carriage and drove to the Dungeons.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

**Author's Note: I may not be updating for while, for a few reasons which I will write below.**

_**I do not have much time in my day right now.**_

_**I'm kinda blocked as to what I am going to write.**_

_**I'm taking a little break.**_

_**I want to read some other fics for inspiration.**_

**... and last, but most certainly not least...**

_**I'm writing a new fic! Details below.**_

**So yeah, really sorry, but won't be updating too much in the coming weeks, at least until I'm halfway through and satisfied with my new fic. Don't worry, it won't be for too long!**

* * *

**So, about my new fic. In short terms, it is a Percy Jackson fic, with a new and original idea I came up with. If you're a fan of this series, love me to pieces, adore Leo Valdez or are excruciatingly bored, check it out; it's coming out really soon! About tomorrow morning. And btw, my OC will be in there. Expect some fluff.**

* * *

**In response to your review, IDRF, I understand. I've been on holidays for a week and last week was equally busy, so my updates haven't been as frequent as you would all be used to.**

**And thank you to all the other kind beings in this world for your reviews. It really lifts my spirits to see my review count on this fic rise. **

* * *

**So yeah, to wrap this up.**

**I'm really sorry, and I will update ASAP, check out my new fic when I publish it tomorrow, yada yada, miss u, blah, yeah, I'mma just say bye now, ttyl!**

_**Ellie out.**_


	7. AN: Hiatus

**If you are reading this, this story is on hiatus. That means it will be an indefinite amount of time before I update. Sorry for the wait!**

**~Ellie**


	8. Deepest Sympathy

**Dear readers,**

**It is with the sincerest of apologies that I inform you that this story has been discontinued. It will be removed from the site within 3 days. I had no valid reason to continue the story, so while I will get flamed and forcefed guilt, I have the right to remove this story from the public view. Maybe I will use the characters in another story. I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to regret doing this, but it's for the best. **

**Right now I'm having a difficult time, what with school, writer's block, discovering myself and writing my book. But I will never continue this story. You can adopt it if you want, just PM me. Reviewing is pointless, since I won't be checking.**

**No amount of pitiful pleading will change my mind. My decision is already clear, and I try my best never to change said decision. I know you probably liked this story, but it's never coming back, so your attempts to away me will be futile. Hate on me, I don't care, but I honestly could do without that for now. The only way you will ever see this story is if it is adopted.**

**So I guess you'll just have to accept that this story is gone; its head is on the chopping block.**

**You probably don't care, which both is and isn't okay with me.**

**From Athena's sexiest kid,**

**~Ellz G~**

**[Now newly renamed You Wouldn't Understand. At least I think so, it hasn't quite shown up yet]**


End file.
